


lost & found

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: a lost baby, a handsome stranger, a desperate mother. it's perfect!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots





	lost & found

"Rose? Rose!” Evelyn’s frantic voice cleared the small clothing store. “Oh my god,” she whispered, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

“Excuse me, are you ok?” She turned to the deep voice to find an equally handsome man. An equally famous handsome man.

Tom Hiddleston.

“Oh! Um…” How was she supposed to explain she had lost her four-year-old daughter in a clothing store.

“I’m terribly sorry but you look very worried,” he apologized, making Evelyn blush. His dark blue jacket perfectly framed his face while wisps of his long, curly hair fell down around his sharp jawline.

“No, no, umm, I-,” she paused, looking up at his encouraging smile. “I can’t find my daughter.”

Immediately, Tom’s face changed into one of seriousness. “Oh my, darling.” He took a quick look around. “I will help you find her. What’s her name?”

Immediately, he began walking around, Evelyn following him. She was thankful for his tall frame, allowing him to see over racks.  
“Rose.”

Tom nodded and started to call out her name, looking around racks and under clothes. He ran into the men’s dressing room but came out empty-handed.

“Oh god,” Evelyn groaned. “I can’t believe I lost my own daughter-,”

“Hey. Hey.” Tom placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking. “It’s going to be ok, we are going to find her. I doubt she’s left the store, she’s probably looking for you. How about we split up and find her?”

Evelyn nodded and watched as he lightly jogged away. She was thankful for his seriousness and timeliness in the manner.  
“Rose!” She called out, walking around. Just when she thought she had covered every inch of the store, tears sprang to her eyes. “I’ve lost my baby,” she cried to no one in particular.

“Mama!” She heard the gentle voice of an angel. Her angel. Her daughter.

“Rose!” She cried and ran towards the voice. Suddenly, around the corner came Rose, holding onto the large hand of Tom who smiled at her as well. “Oh my god,” she rushed forward and grabbed Rose holding her in a hug.

“I’m okay!” She smiled. “Daddy found me!”

Evelyn froze.

Daddy found me.

Tom’s eyebrows shot up in confusion but he didn’t push any further. “I’m so sorry,” Evelyn said. “She likes to call everyone-,”

Tom held up a hand. “No worries! All is good! And you, Miss Rose, better not leave your mother’s sight again!” He joked and poked her stomach.  
She giggled and leaned into her mother.

“Thank you so, so much!” Evelyn praised him. “I’m so thankful, thank you, seriously! How could I repay you?”

Tom then smirked. Uh oh, Eveyln thought. What if this is one of the weird fanfiction where it was all a rouse to kidnap me!

“Well, you can start by telling me your name and when you’re available next for me to take you out for dinner if that’s appropriate.” He smiled so sweetly at her.  
Evelyn froze. Did he just ask me out?

Eventually, she regained focus. “Evelyn, my name is Evelyn.” She smiled at him.

He chuckled. “Lovely to meet you. And for the date?”

Evelyn sighed but gave him a soft smile.

“I’m free anytime.”


End file.
